Even with the advent of minimally invasive surgical techniques, many surgical procedures still require an exposed surgical field for the surgeon to successfully perform. Often, the greater the visibility and access a surgeon has to a surgical site, the greater the probability that a successful outcome will result. Once entry is made into a patient, soft tissue is dissected away further exposing the field. However, the exposed field must be maintained using instruments that do not obstruct either visual or physical access.
Surgical retractors are used to maintain exposure and access to a surgical field. There are a variety of retractors, and different surgical protocols require different styles of retractors. For example, in lumbar surgery the retractor needs to be strong enough to overcome the force exerted by the large muscle mass that has been dissected away from the field of exposure, while maintaining a visual field and access by the surgeon. Additionally, retractors are required to partition other soft-tissue components of the surgical field.